Sisters
by Metangelo
Summary: Experience the story of Negima but with one minor change...a minor change for us. But for Negi a whole world just came crashing down on top of him and he finds himself alone with his studies in magic. All becuase a certain someone was late...


_**Disclaimer: **Most characters…settings….and personalities are owned by the one and only Ken Akamatsu. I thank him for making two great stories, Love Hina and Negima. Giving me the chance to let loose my creative mind in this site. Thank you. And God bless. This is based off of the Manga. Not the Anime._

…….

…….

…….

…….

…….

…….

_**Sisters**  
Chapter 1_  
Prelude. The Beginning.

------------------------------

Snow falls….

Lots of snow….

The gray sky looms heavily above a town…….

……….A town in great turmoil and pain.

The embers of crimson flames flicker endlessly, swallowing the houses and shops in its eternal mouth. Eating and slowly diminishing anything good and just from inside the town and eventually the town itself.

In a mix of blood, fire, and pristine white snow.

A little red headed four year old boy soaks it all in.

His child-like mind frantically making it all make sense with no avail.

The screams…

The **flames…**

The **_demons…_**

From the town entrance he could see all the demons attacking mercilessly. Without hesitation and with such force and destruction the other defending mages didn't have a chance. Their shields broke and their flesh exposed. It was a manslaughter.

A complete genocide of the village.

A rape.

And only one phrase escapes his petite mouth. Repeatedly.

"It-its all my fault…Its all my fault. No. No. **NO!"**

With tears threatening to expose themselves he dashes into the town as fast as his little legs can take him. Evading all the dead men and women around him while enduring the smoldering heat of the flames that lick his sides.

But he searches for someone. Someone dear to him, someone he loves.

"Onee-chan! Where are you! Onee-chan!" He screams, wildly searching everywhere with his head moving left and right. "Onee-chan!"

"**RAAAUGH!.!.!"**

The earth rumbles under his feet.

_-Whump!-_

He falls down on his butt.

He turns around to see a huge bull-like demon, covered in stripe tattoos of red and blue come crashing into his way. Eyes trained on him and his small body. And horns out in front.

The boy freezes. Fear overtaking him.

The bull comes closer….closer and closer.

Horns becoming more clearer and clearer. The tip glinting under the snowy moonlit night.

The flames around them giving it the reddish hue.

For it comes.

"**RAAAUGHH!.!.!.!"**

The boy closes his eyes.

"JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGUREINS!"

A beam of air and power comes barraging down the scenery.

_-FWOOOOO-OOOOOOSH!**-SLAM!- **_

"_**RAAAUGGHH!.!.!.!.!"**_

The demon flies into the sky before knowing what hit him and dissipates into nothing.

The boy slowly opens his eyes.

"One-Onee-chan!.!.!"

Before him was his sister. She stands firm with a white mage coat and a full head of long blonde silky hair which flows brightly with the rough winds she just made. Her face different from her usual smiling self, instead a frightening frown etched itself on her face as she turned to look at her little brother. Her eyes reflecting the burning town around her and the anger in her heart.

"Negi! Are you alright?"

Now in a full blown child sob he stands up and hugs her instantly.

"I-I'm sorry again Onee-chan! I-Its all my fault again."

"Sssssh…We went through this before, this isn't your fault. You were just wishing for father to come back and nothing like this is your fault. So stop your crying."

"O-ok. But I'll never wish about father ever again."

"Heh. Don't go that far Negi. You might never know…..he might actually come."

The two siblings smile at each other amidst the chaos.

"No matter how many times you wish Negi…..Nekane …he'll never come." The two turn around and see an old man with a long white beard. A wizard robe and cap adorned on his body and head and an aura of calmness sweeps through their being. He look at the small boy. "Negi. Its good to see you alright but we must hurry and leave this place."

"Is the situation getting even more worse."

The old man looks around and nods. "Normally, our village is packed with enough wizards to actually defend against a small army or battalion, but this….this is a whole different league. The lesser demons situated here are too strong and were too many. It has already wiped out half the mages here, petrifying all of them while the other stronger mages are having a really tough time. This is not the work of an ordinary spell caster. Who ever this person is….is strong…really strong."

Nekane finds her composure and picks Negi up. "We leave now."

"Of course."

The three turn to leave…

…to only see a beam come straight for them.

"Sh-shit!.?"

Nekane desperately throws Negi to the side. -_Thwump!- _He falls hard on the ground to the side and looks back.

"Onee-chan! Ojii-san!"

Nekane and the old man hold their hands, chant, and forms a protective barrier around their bodies.

**-ZZZZZZZAP!.!.!.!-**

They try and keep their shields on for as long as they could but the beam was just too much. The beam of light presses on, challenging them to use all their might and magic. But their heads start to go dizzy, their legs fail and their magic drops to dangerous levels. Till,..

"I…I Can't hold it…..its too…" _-FWOOSH!- _**"AAAAAAHHHH!" **Nekane's shield breaks and dissolves.

"Auugh!" Followed by the old man's as well but he holds up a bottle, a small one, and brings it in front of him. Floating. "O-six pointed star and path of the shadows. Put a seal at all of our attackers. DEMON SEALING BOTTLE!"**_-WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!- _**A hex forms around the floating bottle and starts sucking at the attack's point of origin. A couple of demons, one a blob, the other a slender tall hard armored demon, gets pulled into the hex and right into the bottle.

_-Cling-_

The bottle falls to the ground.

Then Nekane and the old man go flying back a good meter or so into a nearby pile of rubble due to the aftermath of the beam.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Negi desperately gets up, runs over, and kneels at his sister's side. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Negi…."

The boy turns to see the old man already half petrified. His whole leg and bottom edges of his coat turned to stone. And the rest of him rapidly joining his bottom self to stone.

"O-Ojii-san!"

"Listen carefully. Run. You must get out of here. Take your sister as well. You must live through this. You must….I promised _him."_

"How about you!"

"Its too late for me. The petrification spell from that beam is too strong for me to counter act. Please Negi. Just……..g………….o."

Frozen in mid speech…..Rock Solid.

"OJII-SAN!" Negi cries.

"Negi. Listen to him and your dear sister. Please run."

Negi turns around again to his sister and shakes his head. "No! No! No! I won't go without you Onee-chan."

"Negi…"

With all his might, the little boy tries to carry his sister, but her weight kept on increasing for the curse started to spread all over Nekane's frail body. He pulls her a good several meters within the fiery hell of the town before his grip slips and -CL-CLANG!- Nekane's body falls to the ground and her legs snap in two.

"Onee-chan!" Negi turns her upright again to see her crying. Her whole body almost turned to stone.

"I'm sorry Negi…"

"D-don't be sorry. Like you said to me! Its not your fault!"

"No...its just that….I'm the daughter of the thousands master…and I couldn't even protect my own little brother. I …I just wish I was stronger…Strong enough to protect you Negi…" With what ever strength she has, she lifts a gentle hand and touches Negi's small cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Negi's mind went frantic. His eyes watery and blurred. He grasps Nekane's hand. "S-stop that Onee-chan! Is there anyway to heal you!"

"Yes but everyone here is mostly dead or petrified and I am about to join them. Once someone is petrified fully there are two ways to undo the curse. One way is to learn a spell that releases a petrification but that in and of itself is impossible to do. It is a difficult spell that was only mastered by three mages in total and all of them are dead now. So people choose the second option, and that is to force or either…kill the maser who sent the demons that casted the curse…That will release this whole town from a petrification nightmare. But Negi. Do not worry about us. Just go live and have a happy life…"

"No! How can I have a happy life if your not there with me! No! I will be strong. I'll heal you now! I know some magic so please, I've been practicing! Tell me what to do."

"Hehe. Stubborn and determined….just like father. But your still a child Negi, you may have the blood running in your veins but you can't heal me right now. So please...just...run...Ne...g...i." Nekane's last breath was interrupted as the stone curse fully enwraps its unforgiving hands over her.

Solid as stone.

"Onee…..chan……Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!" Negi couldn't hold it in. His eyes opened like flood gates, letting all his emotions escape in one fell swoop. He collapses over Nekane's stone body and cries…..cries…

"My…."

Negi gasps and turns around. A tall, three eyed demon stands next to him. A sword in its hand and its eyes trained at him. "Hehehehe. Touching….but useless….DIE!"

The sword lunges furiously at his petite body.

Negi flinches.

Darkness……

Silence……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Negi opens his eyes.

Snow.

Again. Just snow.

This time at the top of the highest hill.

Overlooking the town in the horizon.

He stands up. Dizzy and confused.

He looks down to see Nekane laying on the ground. Still Sleeping soundly in her rock frozen state.

Negi begins to cry.

"So….your Negi…"

With a desperate wince he turns around.

"…."

Standing at the edge of the hill is a man in white, as white as the snow around them. The hood of his mage coat overshadows his calm face. His mage coat droops down to his ankle as it flaps with the winter fresh air. A long slender staff is loosely held in his right hand.

Negi gulps. With a shaky hand he pulls out a little training wand. A cute star at the top end.

"……."

The man in white smiles. "So you want to defend your sister huh?"

"……" Negi's legs tremble.

"Scared. I can see that. But your still brave. I can see the courage and will in your heart and eyes."

"……"

"I seem to came a tad too late. Nekane is now petrified and even I can't undo the spell unless the master is defeated. It seems you have to live alone….If only I came here a bit earlier I might have been able to save her before she was fully petrified…"

A familiar aura surrounds the fellow mage. Negi could feel it….and it feels like…family…

"Fa-father…?"

"……"

"Is..is that really you……"

"………"

Negi clenches his small hands. "Why…."

"……."

"Why didn't you come earlier…Why come so late Father….WHY! It…it would have been better if you didn't COME AT ALL!"

"……."

"……."

Silence…

The man takes a step forward and tosses his staff forward.

Negi tries to catch it but fumbles due to its massive length. _-Snatch-. _He eventually catches it.

"I really am sorry for coming too late and for not doing anything for you. But never give up Negi. I know your mad at me…mad at yourself. But never give up what you have. I'm giving you that staff as a memento of our meeting. It will help you as a mage so as you can surpass me someday. Surpass me so you can rescue your friends and your sister from their rock prison. Study hard and grow up healthy and happy. Even if you have to do it alone."

"…."

"I know I don't have the right to say that….but please…..for your sister…"

Negi looks down and stares at Nekane.

"I…I will surpass you Father…"

The man in white only starts to float up into the sky.

"…."

"I'll surpass you." Negi drops the staff next to Nekane and points with his child hands. With determination. "I'll bring back Onee-chan and surpass you. I will never be late and I will always protect the people I love. I promise!"

"…That's always nice to hear."

The man flies deeper into the sky.

Negi dashes to follow.

"Remember Father!"

The man in white flies faster.

Negi runs faster. But trips.

He grips the grassy hill and stands back up on his knees.

"**FATHER!.!.!.!.!"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Six years later_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Attention all passengers. Attention all passengers. The next stop is the Mahora Academy Middle School. Please be careful when leaving the train. Thank you very much and have a nice day." _The intercom switches off._  
_

"Hmm…." Negi slowly opens his eyes to the sound of the train's screeching brakes. "Its time already…."

Wearing a quite heavy jacket which droops to his feet he stands up. With a backpack full of things and a wrapped staff attached to his bag he steps out of the Train.

Negi stretches and yawns after the exhausting train ride.

He reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper.

He unfolds it and reads: **"Congratulation for passing the school for mages. The next step in becoming a full fledged mage is to undergo a bit of training. The training assigned to you Negi Springfield, is for you to become a teacher in Japan."**

Negi sighs, folds it neatly, and pockets it once more.

He stares up into the cloudy blue sky.

"….Onee-chan….I'll get you back…"

He shakes his head, focuses, and trots towards the school.

Joining the thousand of young teenage girls going the same direction.

**-----------End of Chapter 1---------**

…………….

…………….

…………….

…………….

…………….The beginning of 'Sisters'


End file.
